Four Fragments of Thanatos Tower
by K005
Summary: Aya, a aspiring Professor finds a piece of armor belonging to the legendary Thanatos, will she succeed in her mission to return it? Or will she fail like the others before her? [Under EXTREME revision]
1. The Fragment of Agony

RO fanfiction about Thanatos Tower, The MVP that runs it, and a simple Sage and her friends trying to get his Bone Armor piece back to him.

--

Alot of you might not know what it is, where it came from, or why it's there, but it exists and you'll find it one day, probably as you scour a Hugel field that's at the very top and at the very left of our tiny world, the one that's half alive and half dead. You'll find a grey tower surounded by deadly black mountains that go nicely with the deep red clouds swirling about the top.

Deffinetally a contrast to the sandy, and flourishing field filled with the mini-tornados commonly known as 'Breeze', The Man-eating plants wonderfully nick-named 'Geographer', the Demon Punguses who come in shades of light brown instead of purple like thier brothers in Aldebaran. And then theres the Plasmas that come in many shades of Blue, Green, Purple, Red, and Yellow. But alas this perfect scene, with its perfect serenity must be broken at some point.

"Earth Spike!" A strong feminine voice yelled, a sage with long,  
moonlight colored hair that flowed loosely to reach her mid back. A black cat doll seemd to be glued onto her head. Her emerald eyes shone with determination and strength.

The spike shot up from ground, piercing the Breeze's center, it wobbled a bit then it dramatically exploded.

The sage plopped to the groud with great enthusiasm picking up a green herb,  
a four leaf clover, and a un-identafiable object. She gave a huge grin to the object as she ran over to a Whitesmith leaning against one of the rocks.  
"Yasu! Yasu! I think I got it this time!" The sky headed whitesmith looked over at her friend with calm crysteline eyes.

"Really now Aya, let's see." The smith took the object from the sage's hand,  
and began to examine it with a magnifier. "It seems you got it Aya, a Romantic Leaf!" The sage clapped in joy and paused for a moment to scream into the minds of her guild mates that she had gotten the leaf for the guild's crusader, Isamu.

Since Yasu was the fastest with her cart boost, went on ahead and left Aya to level a bit. As Aya was looking for a blue plasma she noticed a yellowish object sticking out of the ground. Getting, down on her knees, she began to dig it out.

Immediatly pulling out a yellow gem, she cast Deluge, a box with blue walls rose out of the ground and filled with water in what seemed like seconds.

The pleasantly cool water splashed about as she dunked the item into the water not caring it the glove-like objects that were part of her uniform got soaked in the process. What she pulled out shocked and amazed her.

It was BONE real live bone!From what she didn't want to know. What amazed her was that it seemd like a broken off armor piece, like from what she'd seen on Isamu.

Looking at the grey tower then back down to the bone/armor thing, she had a preety good guess as to where it came from, Thanatos, The ruler of Thanatos tower, many of his minions resided in the Hugel, Einbroch, Einbench,  
and even some Yuno fields. Some say he was more powerful then the Dark Lord himself.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she decided to do something that, she knew she'd regret. She was going to return Thanatos's armor.

For weeks she had spent studying the tower, checking out any book she could from all the libraries and sitting next to the tower itself. There was only one recorded time in ALL of migard where somebody made it up to the top, and lived.

That person was a talented swordsman, when he went back UP to face the dreaded Thanatos, he was killed, his body cast down through the clous that seemed as though they were made of evaporated blood. afterwards he gained a sort of demonic sense about him. Now known as Doppleganger, he resides in the third, and sometimes fourth level of Geffen Dungeon, reeking havoc upon any adventurer that might wander in.

Four guild mates decided to help her in the quest to bring back Thana's armor piece among them were Isamu, and Yasu, the others were Amaya, a Gypsy with the ability to launch her Arrow Vulcan twice in a mere second. And Saiyuri, a Wizard that taught Aya how to cast spells instantly, a skill supposedly lost ages ago.

They all believed beyond a doubt, that if they didn't return it, Thanatos would be cross. The thought of a powerful being running around migard looking for his armor piece was preety scary. So the Group followed Aya to the tiny area that served as a bridge from 'normal land' to Thanatos Tower.

As they scrambled along the rough path twoards the entrance all but Aya,  
who was used to it, got a sence of forboding like no other. They entered the tower which reminded them a bit of the Sage academy in Yuno. They were shocked too see it in in practically perfect condition, a Alice hummed a tune and walked passed them oblivious to the intruders in her masters home.

A tiny angel with her ebony hair tied up hopped up to them on a harp.  
"What are you doing in Thanatos's tower!" she screeched. Aya stepped forward and showed her the piece of armor clutching it tightly, she'd read those novels where people ripped things out of the main characters hands,  
not gonna fall for that trick, oh no.

"We're here to return this piece of armor to Thanatos..." she stated nervously the books never mentioned this monster, and she could be dangerous.  
"Why didn't you say so? Come along then watch your step, don't mess up the carpet!" She called back commands to them the whole time killing Mimics,  
Ridewords and Plasmas with a few whacks from her harp.

"This is where I get off but it's also where some of the fighting for you begins, I'm sorry to say, but it's almost impossible to make it to the boss even with fly wings, expecaily if you're in a party." She said glancing at each and every one of them. As if sealing each of them to certain death.

"Each level is harder and harder, and the 12th is FILLED with so many monsters I don't know HOW they live up there"  
She complained, as if a 24/7 party was going on up there and she was that nieghbor trying to get some sleep.

"Well, I shouldn't hold you up, be careful, and don't die!" with that she hopped off. As theyclimbed the steps to the next level Aya swore she saw a sword encased in stone with a shield infront of it.

The first thing they encountered when they finished thier treck up the huge staircase was a figure with wings like a angel wearing a ragged robe covering most of its face, red eyes peered at them, piercing thier very soul, a sword latched in it's hands, at the bottom of the robe you can see specks of light, almost like bubbles of molten lava.

"I heard of this, it's a retribution, like a Crusader only cooler looking"  
Isamu boasted on his knowledge of such a creature. "Hn" the retribution commented as it charged at them full force, robes flapping, as Isamu was about to strike. Aya shoved the bone armor piece at the Retribution, as if she were a priest putting a amulet on a undead Munak to banish it "We're trying to return this to Thanatos!" she loudly, and quickly stated, anything to stop the impending carnage.

"Hn" The retribution said as it walked away, they stood there in shock,  
it whirled around glanced at them, then walked forward a step, and repeated.  
"I think it wants us to follow him" Amaya stated clutching her Chemeti to her chest. So they slowly followed the strange human-like creature.

"Follow the Red carpet hall!" Saiyuri sang in a joking tone as she skipped through the second level of the tower, litterally dancing circles around thier new, seemingly mute friend. The Deathwoods and the Ancient mimics were killed off so slowly it took a good 5 minuets, even though there wern't that many.

They reached the door they saw a display of shields, spears and hammers.  
Before they left Each gave a quick bow to the retribution in thanks and slepped through the giant door. Saiyuri decided to stay behind with her Retribution friend, when she found out he CAN talk, Saiyuri, being the wierd one that she is, made it her mission to make him a 'happy swordie' as she put it.

In comparison to the previous two, this one seemed, broken down. Planks of wood were scattered across this level, some far apart, others close together,  
many were even built like docks or platforms, there were no aquaintances on THIS level.

By using the maps Aya coppied from her books, they found the stair case easily, though they had to rest twice due to unlucky monster encounters.  
The fourth level wasn't all that different from the third, though this time they met a observation, an angel-like monster with what some may say was a english accent.

"So you're the dirty human bunch sniveling around the tower trying to return the masters armor piece arn't you? Well, come along then, don't got all day, the stairs don't get up and waltz on over to you!" The Observation called as he bounced along the stone floor,light as a feather.

Monsters suprisingly left them alone, but that could be because of the small army of observations that followed them. as they got closer the the Level 5 portal, they slowly disapated till only the one that greeted them was left.

As they walked along they noticed holes in the floor, and more cracks, it seemed as though the further they went, the older the place got, then they got to the portal the Observation handed Aya a gold accessory, "Show that to any other observation and they'll iether help you or leave you alone,  
I need to go back to my brother now, don't cause trouble!" and thier odd new 'friend' hopped off, like the others before him.

The fith level proved to be VERY complicated, the accessory made sure not only observations stayed away, but also a choice few of other monsters, this was a great relief to the group.

This level was in the same fashion of the latter levels, old and in ruin,  
though this particular one seemed to have gears and gadgets still functioning just as well as the day they were made. After what seemed like HOURS they came to the staircase to rest.

A dog like creature ran up to them, moving it's bulging stomach up only to have it flop back down again, it wore a blank white mask with two black eye sockets, a huge difference from the deep chocolate brown of its fur.

It brought its arms up, the masked face looking up to the ceiling as if it was calling out, and brought it down again upon the crusader's head. "Hey"  
Isamu cried as he brandished his Fireblend and started battling the dog-like shadow creature.

In the end Isamu won, as he searched through his pile of spoils a necklace caught his eye. It was a odd thing, with a single, thin leather twine holding a lage silver piece that curved upward like a bent out C and moved out to look like a O inside the circle was a stone. Shinning brigther then any emerald could while inside of THAT was a thin strip of Onyx, darker then the blackest of nights.

It looked like a cat eye, Isamu always trying to be the funny one, shoved it in Aya's face and screamed 'MREOW!' Aya let out a tiny shriek and performed a move that would but a Assassin's backslide to shame. When she noticed Isamu chuckling and putting on the amulet. She screamed at him and flung her wand at his head.

"Isamu, I don't think you should keep that..." The whitesmith commented while staring at the old necklace. "You're just jellous Yasu cause I found a expensive item and you didn't!" Isamu stated proudly and marched up the stairs. While the others followed him. The whitesmith stayed behind a while,  
the looked to the hard stone floor and whispered, "The Fragment of Agony...".

--

Chapter one done! 


	2. Two Fragments in one!

Chapter 2

--

Pausing to catch her breath the whitesmith appeared next to her friends on level 6. This map proved to be a PURE ANNOYANCE. They silently walked down the torch-lit hallways avoiding pieces of rubble and killing the few monsters that crossed thier path.

The miniature map showed what should've been a small, short passageway that lead to a even bigger one which led straight to the next level, but when they saw the gap there they sighed in despair, they would have to jump.

Two loud shrieks errupted from somewhere behind the group they turned around to see two Deathwords floating twoards them at speeds that rivaled a Baphomets. They quickly jumped over the ledge, but as Isamu landed on thier temporary safe zone he cried out in pain.

The two Deathwords, had broken his armor and when he landed it lodged into his heart, the tiny tip of the armor scratched against the other side of the fist-sized organ, slowly piercing through. They chould do nothing but watch, niether of them having the guts or strength to put him out of his misery.

So as Isamu, a once great crusader took his last few breaths that sounded as if he was whistling, tears racing down his face, Aya took his sword, his newly aquired necklace, his helmet, and finally, his bracelet, passed down through his family, and promised to give it to his Wife, Ai. (I deem this the WORST paragraph in the whole chapter, my writing sucks)

When Isamu died they took rubble that they found scattered across the ground and made a make-shift coffin for him. They layed his sword on top of the stone casing and placed his helmet atop of that. each gave thier blessings,  
in hopes that it would help his soul rest in peace, and set off.

Aya Pocketed the necklace that Isamu got that very day, oblivious to the fact that it was the cause of her friends untimely demise.

When they tried to enter the 7th level, they just walked ontop of the a platform, the walls shook from the intensity of the voice. "You have to gather 4 types of keys to enter the 7th floor. Give me the key of red, yellow, blue & green." It commanded, the deep voice echoing across what seemed like the whole level.

Yasu shuffled around in her cart for a while before emerging with 3 keys.  
"I got them from the plasmas(1)" she answered thier un-said question as she looked around, "We need to find a blue Plasma to get the blue key"  
She commented and she darted off twoards the floating blue orb.

Before she could reach the blue lightning ball a purplish form apeared before her. It hoverd silently above the stone floor it two legs slowly formed into crude high heals tapped against the ground every few seconds making it seem like the monster was performing a odd dance.

With her left hand on her waist and the right holding her mask up you could swear she was doing a demonic version of 'I'm a little teapot.  
"Prepare to meet your doom" she said in a deep, whispery voice with a slight 'transylvanian' accent. The orange lines that ran up her sides seemed to glow brighter as the dark whisps made of pure dark energy seemed to float up and out of her body at a faster pace.

She took the hand that was holding her mask up, and in a mere second she thrust it twoards Yasu at lightning speed, she baerely had time to dodge. The hand went back to holding that white mask up again. Then before the whitesmith could regain her composure the hand thrust twoards her again this time shoving her back a good 3 feet.

Growling Yasu raised her Tomahawk to the sky and yelled "Hammer Fall"  
The Maero was stunned, good, "Mammomite!"she called as zeny litterally started swirling around her axe, she then sliced her weapon across the fire-colored lines that painted the monsters body. The Maero evaporated into nothingness, the eagle mask dropping to the ground, the fading away.

Yasu gaped at the amulet that she saw before her, she had no clue what it was, but it looked like the one Isamu had, only this one had a stone that was purple enough to make even the best merchant swear that a goddess plucked it out of one of those rare morning skies in the early day while the sun was just floating over the fields of Geffen.

"Maybe...this is a Amulet of Good luck?" she stupidly thought as she placed it around her neck. A retribution in the shadows smirked, a familiar Fireblend clutched in his fists. "The Fragment of Sorrow..." he whispered to the wind as he continued to silently stalk the group of people who were his friends when he still existed in the world of the living.

When they finally got through to the 7th floor it was CHAOS monsters were everywhere! They all quickly decided to Teleport to a 'safe place'. Also known as the stairs leading up to the tower, no monsters dared to go up there.

Yasu sat in a corner on level 7, they wouldn't make it out of here,  
they might as well kill themselves right now it was hopeless! This was only level SEVEN out of 12! and even then who says Thanatos is a nice guy?  
Never in Yasu's life had she felt so terribly, and utterly alone. "YASU"  
came the scream of Amaya, and thats the last thing she heard before she was engulfed into the very blackness that had consumed her mind and soul.

Amaya took out her whip and screamed 'Vulcan Arrow!', mercilessly launching the skill twice a stream of arrows shot out at the Odium that had spread his arms and summoned the three, black, tar-like waves that engulfed her friend, leaving behind the necklace that she had worn only a few minuets ago.

The Odium's dark body swirrled then dissapated, as if it never eisted,  
leaving behind two amulets, Yasu's and one practically identical only this one had a blue gem that reminded Amaya of Yasu's eyes.

Sadness is a odd odd thing, so odd infact it was able to trick a very sane Gypsy into making the two necklaces into bracelets by winding the twine around her wrists, they gave her a sense of security, as if Yasu was still with her. She was like a sister to her, the mourning Gypsy took out a handfull of fly wings,and crushed one instantly teleporting to a random place.

Not too far from the scene, A Solance, with hair bluer then the sky itself spoke, in a language unknown to many humans, and ever so quietly, in a sad voice, she said "The Fragment of Hatred".

--

Chapter 2 done and done Oo;  
(1): This isn't the real answer to the door, there are really machines (Well,  
kinda like machines, circly-machinbe like things), you talk to them and they give you the keys, and sometimes they turn the keys into stones. 


	3. Fragment! To the top of Thanatos Tower!

Right onto Chapter 3!

Aya was SO HAPPY they'd be in history books! She was at the steps leading to Thanatos's 'home'. The look of happyness that was seemingly engraved on her face turned to one of pure horror as she heard the scream of her beloved friend, Amaya.

Looking out the doorway she saw her best friend trying in vain to ward off the group of monsters that had mobbed her. "Aya, Help!" she screamed, as she dodged another hit from a Observation. Aya couldn't, she was stuck by some unknown force. Trying to call out to her friend she found her voice lost in all the comotion.

As her vision slowly became tinged with a deep red, "W-why won't you help me!" Amaya screamed in pure rage. Fnding a new strength, she tried to run over to Aya to question her further, she was struck down by a Despero. A creature that looked as if it was made of flames, donning a mask that was a cross between human and panda. It raised it's firey arms and clawed at Amaya's back as she glared at Aya, hoping that her hatred would kill her friend as well.

When Amaya's suffering ended, the Despero turned it's attention twoards her, finding the ability to move again she screamed 'Cold Bolt!'. Taking about 10 spells, she finally killed it. Like his previous siblings, he dissipated into nothingness, leaving the mask to drop to the ground, and fade away.

She picked up the three necklaces, plopping down on the step right before Thanatos's domain. Using a small fire bolt spell she took the amulets apart, and welded them to her bracelet.

The crysteline blue Fragment of Hatred was on the oposite side of the green gem originally on the bracelet, the purple Fragment of Sorrow was on the oposite side of the fire-like Fragment of Despair. She wove the twine from the once-necklaces to make a stronger string for the Fragment of Agony.

She would've used the Fragment of Sorrow for the symbolism from the events, but there was already a green gem on the bracelet, the necklace also matched her eyes. Clutching the armor piece,the bracelet snug on her wrist, she stepped up, onto the top of the tower. The first thing she saw was a beautiful endless sky, tinged yellow from the endless sun rise.

Cmon people, review, this is most likely the FIRST Thanatos tower fanfic ever!  
I know it's not that good but I'm trying to constantly make it better! 


	4. MvP meeting? What the

Anony-nymph: You're right, I knew I was being too descriptive and junk x.x.  
It's hard since my beta reader lost his internet but I'll try to revise it. (I'll try, might fail, but I'll try) I kinda need reviewers to do the beta-reading since the only one that I felt I could share my fanfic with without being embarassed is gone darn his parents!

'God, I must look like a dork crawling down to the main platform.' Aya thought she really was litterally crawling for fear of falling off. "I hate hieghts I hate hieghts I hat-" she shrieked as she lost her footingand rolled down to the main platform. "Head, hit, rock, pain..." groaning she sat up.

Was that a...Howard? from the third level of the Biolabs in Lighthalzen?  
"Neh..." the whitesmith studied her with, blank, black eyes. "Too small"  
he stated with a dissapointed look. "Wha?...HEY!" she screamed and flung her wand at the guys head, forgetting that fact that she could probably kill her in one swipe.

For a split second he had a comical expression then it turned to one of annoyance. "What'd you do that for!" he cried, like it actually hurt him,  
was his fault anyway. "You started it with that perverted comment, you jerk"  
"You're the one who took it as a perverted comment!" "Ugh, enough! Can we please just kill the human and get on with the MvP meeting!" Amon Ra complained.

"But she must've gone through alot to get here, and it's not like she could cause trouble with all of us here" a Bacsojin reasoned. "Stop taking the human's sides, Bac" The Knight of Windstorm counterd. "I'm gonna agree with Bacsojin on this one, she's only a little sage and there's 35 of us here, the others never make it." Maya sighed in sheer annoyance at thier impudence.

"I can always feed her to my pups..." growled Hatii. "Um, Yeah, Heeellllooo sitting right here, I can hear you guys." Aya said trying to get thier attention.  
None of them noticed, and if they did they didn't show it. "I give up"  
she cried as a Dracula was just explaining hoe humans were less inteligent then a Poring.

"Oh, Aya!" Alice cried as she hugged the sage. "When my sister said you were here I didn't believe here, but here you are alive and without a scratch on you! I never got the chance to thank yo-" There she was rambling again. I could always tell her apart from the other Alices because of this.

"ENOUGH!" A Incantation Samurai called "Let's just kill this thing and get on with the aranged marraige of Doppelganger and Egnigem Cenia!" he ordered.  
"I don't wana get married to this weakling!" Doppelganger challenged. "I'm a good 6 levels above you!" Egnigem cried.

Aya could just sit there looking annoyed at how they thought they could take her down so easily, she was gonna be a Proffesor after this! A Eddga let out a growl as he attempted to scratch her face off. Obviously under-estimating her, she froze him with her Frost diver in two hits.

She then went on the freeze the Incantation Samurai, set up a fire wall to keep the Hatii at bay, and set up a few Heavens Drives to slow down any advanced that the Windstorm Knight or the Amon Ra would make. Finishing up with a safety wall on both her and Alice.

"Aya they wern't REALLY gonna hurt you..." Alice said back in shy-mode.  
"It looked like it, Alice, I'd rather not take any chances" she said with a smile to her friend."Hurt you, oh no, we'll kill you!" Egnigem yelled as she cast Two-Hand-Quicken. "Frost Diver!" Aya called and froze Egnigem in her tracks. "What's your problem, I didn't do anything to you, whatever humans did to you guys it's no reason to hate all of them!"

Alice laughed, "Freezing MvP's and then giving them a good scolding, just like you Aya". "Mind telling us who your friend is Alice?" Maya asked. "Oh, right,  
I forgot, this is Aya, as you guys know I was forced to be the pet of a rude Lord Knight, Aya here helped me escape from him, and almost lost her life in the process.(1)" "Really, never heard of a human doing that before" A now un-frozen Eddga stated semi-sarcasticly. "That's because you only listen to the bad things you hear about humans ya over-grown tigah.(2)" Aya said sticking her tounge out at him.

He growled and made a move for her again but found his foot pierced with a tiny Earth Spike. He cried in pain and plopped to the ground to nurse the little splinter-like wound, Alice laughed, 'It might be as hard as I thought to return the armor piece.' Aya thought, hoping she wasn't dead wrong.

(1): I'll write a one-shot about it later, along with a fic on what happend with Saiyuri and her Retribution friend.

(2): she says 'Tigah' with a accent to make it seem more insulting.

My chapters are getting shorter, I know, probably cause I'm still constantly revising the other chapters to make them 'perfect'. Not to mention I'm trying to become the first reborn on a small 1/1/1 PK server with no GMs,  
It's hard work x.x. 


	5. THE Thanatos!

God, yes, I suck, and Aya thinks she can take those MvPs cause, well, she was in a party all the time, so she thinks she owns. All she has is instant cast, her damage is mediocre at best (I'll fix the control problem here .  
About the killing of characters, my beta-reader didn't like it, niether did I, but the fragments are dropped by those monsters and I need one character up there since I'll just neglect them and focus on Aya and the MvPs.  
(I want spellcheck...and I want my beta-reader back.)

About the maps, she checked out alot of books from the Library, adventurers could survive long enough to make some maps, but on the higher and more populated levels they couldn't fight off the mob and that is why there wern't as many maps. (None of ya can survive on those levels, trust me ) The Alice and Aya sidefic is up! Also, I can bring the 'dead' characters back, I think I hinted that they were turned into monsters. Rambling ending now Oo;

Oh my god...theres THAT many MvPs up here? So much for my 'hit and run' idea to kill em if I had too. Woah, Dark Lord is tall, but hey Eremes looks preety cute... Oh god what am I saying! He's dead for Odin's sake! Zomg I'm a necrophiliac!

"Aya, Aya are you ok, Alice to Aya!" with a few good shakes Aya was jolted from La-La-Land and facing the MvP mob again. "Heh, eh...Hi?" Gathering all the strength she could find to hold herself together, she placed her wand in the 'defence' position.

"Hi!" A high-pitched voice greeted, the MvPs groaned, and turned to face a Valkyrie-like monster. "Hi Randgris..." Baphomet muttered in that 'I'll only be nice to you because I have too' voice, Aya had heard this often at the Sage academy.

"Ooohh what'chya got there?" Radngris asked, sounding like a 6 year old trapped in a womans body. "A human..." Katrinn stated, hoping it would make the annoyance fly away. "Cool! I never see ANY humans where I am! the Skieegold's kill em all before I can meet them!" Randgris estatically replied, getting a little to close to Aya's face.

"What's your name? Where are you from? How'd you get up here? Are you really a girl? What's your favorite color? Your favorite animal? Your favorite monster"  
My god, this girl can talk! Somebody get her a muzzle, please! Aya slowly attempted to mold herself into the concrete block behind her.

"Uh...ah...I'm Aya, I'm from, well, I don't know where I'm from, I came up the tower with my friends. Yes, I'm a girl, My favorite color is Purple,  
I like cats, and I don't really have a favorite monster..." Ok, so she wasn't gonna materialize into the concrete block, might as well, hop up onto the thing and hide behind a statue.

"Aya get out from behind the statue of Odin! Or, atleast I think that's Odin"  
Alice said while tugging on her friends arm to remove her from the work of art. The statue and his other carved possey began glowing as the pillar with 2 angels on it in the middle began turning in a clock-wise motion.

The pillar rose about 2 inches, then stopped, now the circle pattern with the four statues and the pillar was spinning. It stopped when it reached to about 10 feet. A 5x3 (5 feet up and 3 feet across, I think) pushed in and then slid to the left to reveal and silver-clad crusader-looking guy.

"Wha...W-Who are you?" Aya stutted, The man flipped his blood red cape back,  
his ocean blue hair covered his eyes, and in a deep, baritone voice he replied,  
"I am Thanatos.".

The end, ugh, shush 


	6. Back to Saiyuri and Kage!

snakeuniverse: If you're on a 1/1/1 server, fully equipped and with pots and everything.  
it's practically IMPOSSBILE to climb up alone x.x.

Raistlin: Sorry for not replyingt to the Deluge thing, well I had to make it a box cause the water has to be held by something or it may flood the whole field. Or I can just have this BIG FRIGGIN HUGE puddle drowning all the poor monsters. So that's why there's a box, I know, stupid reason, but meh. x.x

Anyway, You guys seem to want the 'side-kicks' back, So this chapter will feature Saiyuri (Still with her Retribution friend on level 2)  
The Retribution from level two. (Who is now named Kage)

Next chapter might have the guys that died and became monsters, not sure.

so yay...Oo

Sighing Kage wondered if the girl ever tired out. The golden-haired Wizard was swimming in a pool of water near the statue of a Valkyrie showing herself to a strong warrior. Her hair seemed somewhat longer and darker when it was wet, was this the same for all the other humans?

Kage's musing's were interupted by a WaterBall to the face, it was a simple level one Waterball, enough to get his attention but not harm him. "Hey Kage,  
come swimming with us!" she called, the blue Plasmas gave chirps of agreement.  
Her cheerful demeanor had won the hearts of all the monsters in level 2, they all seemed to of had accepted her as one of them.

Sighing again he scooted to the edge of the pool and dipped his feet in,  
atleast this way he wouldn't have to face a more powerful Waterball. With a question in her eyes she hopped out of the water and plopped down next to him, suceeding in soaking half of his robe. "What's wrong Kage?" she asked in a motherly tone.

'What's wrong? What's wrong? I'm looking forward to seeing you, and even talking to you seems like a blessing to me, that's what's wrong!' I wanted to scream to her and all of Migard about the feelings that have been plaguing my very heart and soul for the past few weeks(1).

"Tired..." he answered in his monotone voice, hoping the sunshine goddess (corny) wouldn't notice the slight softness that it had gained since he met her. "Okay, if you say so" she replyed obviously not convinced that it was the cause for his absence in the waking world.

-

Guurrrggggllleee such a wierd sound for a human organ to make when somebody's hungry huh? Grunting in annoyance he power walked to the stairs intent on taking a little trip out of Thanatos tower to get the girl some food.

Saiyuri followed muttering a "Sorry" as they reached the first Hugel field.  
Here was where they would split up, Kage going to the right (they're facing away from Thanatos tower)and moving onto the second Hugel field to hunt Savage Bebe and possibly Green Iguana.

Saiyuri went down to collect Green and Yellow herbs for flavor, yeah, he knew the foolish girl went down to the third Yuno field to kill the Angeling and the Deviling. While eating the steak made of Deviruchi spawned from the Deviling was tasty and the hide was always good material for making various objects.

Kage preffered that she go for the Angeling, which was 11 levels under the Deviling.  
Not to mention the PoPorings it spawned dropped green herbs, apples, and grapes.  
The santa porings dropped candy, for desert or for when Saiyuri felt the need to munch on her favorite snack.

Letting loose a infamous 'Hn' he set out, leaving Saiyuri to clumsily make her way to her hunting area.

-

The PoPorings bounced stupidly off her legs,  
not seeming to notice that thier attacks failed to faze her. Letting loose a fire ball she hit the whole mob and quickly swiped the drops off the ground before they were looted by the next one.

The second mob was her favorite, not only were there the same 3 PoPorings but 2 Santa Porings as well. She let loose a small Lord of Vermillion. Then picked the drops up as if she were playing Jacks, poring style.

Now it was time to get rid of the winged poring, from experience she could tell most of her magic wouldn't work on it. Bringing the end of her Staff of Soul to rest on the bone of her hip, she pointed the winged blue orb at the Angeling.

By tightening her grip on the staff she let loose a barrage of Stave Crashers right in between the eyes of the poor Angeling. It pathertically died by exploding, just like all the others of it's kind. Pulling the Yggdrasil leaf and the White potion out of the pink jello, she immedietly pocketed them and went back up to gather herbs as fast as possible.

-

Kage chuckled as he silently followed her, his catch already on the island of the second Hugel field. It was cute how she tried to hide the fact that she really wasn't as innocent as she seemed. However she never abused her great power, which showed virtue, a good quality for a warrior.

-

Humming Niflhiem's national anthem Saiyuri skipped across the rocky pathway that led to the abandoned house, her and Kage had often come here to talk, think, and prepare food since there were no means of doing so in the tower. "Mmm, this place is so preety!" Saiyuri exclaimed tot he heavens,  
twirling about on the rocks.

Kage, unlike Saiyuri, didn't inhale his food when he ate so we was just finishing lunch up. "Niflhiem anthem?" he asked, "Hm? Oh, believe it or not I'm from there, and to tell you the truth I'm only half human, my father is the Lord of Death, my mother is the legendary witch that resides in a house on floating islands in Niflhiem."

"I looked human enough and they both decided that it would be best for me to live in the human world, when the Umbalans found me a while after mom sent me away, a Alchemist kidnapped me thinking I was a homunculus do to my odd red eyes. When they found I wasn't human nor homunculus they just dropped me into the cannals and oddly enough those led to Geffen, where I was adopted by a old High Wizard, became a mage, then a Wizard."

Hn, a little more then I asked for but I'll take it. Making a grunt of acceptance I stood and began leading her back to Thanatos Tower, 'maybe I will swim with her next time, or sit in the water to amuse her at least'. I thought as I huddled on a couch with the sole purpose of having dreams of what life would be like having Saiyuri here forever.

Tried to make it long,

(1): Days, yes, Days. The group went through Thanatos tower in 3 days, don't make me explain it, it's just true, ok?

I tried to make this chapter longer, but it's not too long due to lack of food. My mom fails in getting off her butt and going to the store to get us something besides candy, chocolate milk, and soda to eat. 3:00 AM o.o pumped up on soda, YAY! 


	7. Cup cakes are a Muffins cousin

When you guys don't review I don't know you guys read, and therefore I think you don't care. This chapter is more Kage and Saiyuri, but some up at the top of Thanatos Tower.

Do you know how BAD it feels to wake up to screaming in your ear? It feels awful, like a giant toothpick being jammed into your eardrum repeatedly. "Wake up, wake up, wake uuuppp!" the thing was saying but I just curled up and wished that it'd give me 5 more minuets.

After a while I finally gave up, "What do you want?" I snapped, while my brain processed who I was and what planet I was on, the girl babbled on and on, like I could understand her anyway.

"Saiyuri, calm down and SLOWLY tell me what has you so worked up" I told her, in my usual monotone voice, what I wouldn't give for coffee. "I got presents for ya!" the wizard proclaimed as she thrust a pakage into his hands.

I unwrapped the package with the utmost of care, only to regret it when I saw it's contents. Black, swim trunks, and boxers with red hearts on them.  
Giving a /swt expresion I just stared, stared at the hearts, the swim trunks, and the evil that came with it.

"Isn't it GREAT! now you can go swimming, and you have PJs!" The blonde cried triumphantly. Then I got HUGGED, did anybody else notice how girl Wizards wear a bathing suit like thing that doubles as a push up bra and shoes and a cape? I'm noticing that right now.

"Er..Uh...thanks?" I tried to sound thankful, but who COULD! You'd have to be a friggin SAINT to actually like this present! I can imagine Thanatos getting something like this, and killing whoever gave it to him, too bad I can't kill her.

---------Back to Thanatos Country!----------

"I have made something that EVERYBODY throughout Migard will know of! They will remember this day and pass storys onto thier children and thier childrens childrens! I have made cup cakes!" Thanatos cried out while thrusting the plate twoards them to show both vanilla and chocolate with crudely made heads of what should be the different MVPs.

"Heh, way to go 'macho man'" Moonlight Flower stated as she decapitated the Baphomet cupcake. "I made them with love and happyness to welcome the human"  
He said happily with a /ok expression. Aya just stared at her Dark Lord cup cake, and twitched.

-------------------------------------

My beta-readers back, and as wierd as ever so I guess there won't be so many typos. Oo; so, uh, yay? 


	8. Meet the Wing Crew!

While I'm here, anybody know where a level 96/50 Huntress can level? I know it's random, but when I aint writing I'm eating, sleeping, playing RO,  
and talking to Mr.Beta Reader from Girly Town U.S.A...

Why was Thantos, shrinking? Aya picked up her Dark Lord cup cake and watched Thanatos shrink, twist, and swirl into, Doppelganger! "Heh, Thana won't miss the cup cakes I found on his counter, will he?" Doppelganger said with a /heh expression. But when a HUGE shadow fell over him it turned into a /swt expression.

Aya had just bitten itno her cup cake when the shadow spoke. "Why did you take MY cup cakes!" The real Thanatos demanded while clenching his armored fist. "W-well I thought they were for the MVP meeting, and you know how Maya likes a guy who can cook!" Doppelganger stuttered, only to trip on Ayas staff.

"Doppelganger we knew thee well..." Moonlight muttered whle finishing off her cup cake. "You're gonna make me more cupcakes for this!" Thanatos shouted while shoving a black apron into Doppels face that said 'Don't trust what the cook's making' in blue letters.

"I can't cook!" Doppelganger complained. "Then how do you eat?" Eddga argued. "I take food from the people I kill, duh!" Doppelganger replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

The MVPs gave a /swt expression as they watched Doppelganger put on the apron and head into Thanatos's lair, to possibly burn the place down. "And you"  
Thanatos said as he turned his attention twoards her. "Who are you!" Aya just stared.

"I said, WHO ARE YOU?" He demanded, "Uhm, I'm Aya, Hi...?" she stutterd,  
Thanatos just stared.

Yasu rocked on her harp boredly, watching Isamu spar with a Shelter, atleast he was done with the whole 'cry for 3 days and nights because he couldn't see Ai again.

"Ha! I win!" Isamu cheered and did a little 'victory dance' around her harp.  
"Don't embarass yourself now Isamu" Amaya joked while clutching her skull,  
she was the only black haired Shelter in the whole tower.

"Hey, you guys wana go visit Saiyuri and tease her about her crush on Kage"  
Isamu asked, before the two girls could decline, he dragged them off to the 2nd level.

"It's ok for YOU to come here, but it's not ok for Yasu and I" Amaya whispered "Yeah, lets go back to the 7th floor..." Yasu agreed. They found the 'couple'  
near the portal, looking at a display of books, ofcourse Saiyuri wanted to read them but the Basilica-like barier that surounded them wouldn't let her get near.

"Yo, Saiyuri!" Isuma called, after that 2 things happend at once, Kage was knocked over onto the glass, which broke, and Saiyuri had the three other winged monsters pinned, questioning them at a mile a minuet.

Kage rised from his 'grave', twitching in pain. "OHMIGAWSHKAGE!" Saiyuri yelled as she tackled him, lets just say he looked like a pin cushion.  
"Why, why, why!" Kage shouted, punctuating each word by banging his head on the ground, the winged trio just laughed.

When the Alice finally finished healing the tortured Retribution, Saiyuri thought of a game that they could play. Before anybody could decline she grabbed Kages wing, "What are you.." before he could finish she mercilessly pulled out a handful of feathers "DAMNIT WOMAN! WARN ME NEXT TIME!" Kage yelled as he rubbed the bald spot on his once 'perfect' wings.

Ignoring Kage's weeping she presented the bent feathers to the group. "I'm gonna hide these all over the 1st and second floor" she started, while opening her palm to reveal 5 feathers. "Whoever collects the most feathers,  
wins a prize!" She cried with a /ok expression.

"What kind of prize?" Yasu asked, her merchant intuition kicking in for the first time in days. "Any prize you want!" Saiyuri answered happily, Yasu and Isamu both had a combo of /slur and /rice expresions, Kage was /swting, Amaya was yawning, and Saiyuri was just herself.

"I'm gonna break the four of you into teams" Saiyuri explained after she had successfully hidden all the feathers. "Kage and Amaya are team A, and Yasu and Isamu are team 1, mkay?" "Team A and Team 1?" Yasu asked with a /swt expression. "Yep! Ok, now ready, set, GO!" she called and the teams set off.

Kage muttered as he climbed down from the statue of the reading valkyrie in the middle of level one. Putting the feather in his pocket, knowing he could never put it back on his wing in THAT condition he set off to find his 'partner'.

Yasu sighed as she retrived a feather from a very nude angel sculpture.  
"Erm, Isamu...?" she asked, poking the retribution. Isamu just stared at the statue and said "She's...so...HOT!" Yasu screeched and bashed him in the head with her harp.

Amaya had found a second feather, one more and theyd win, stopping suddenly she turned to face Kage. "You like her, don't you?" she questioned, "Like who?" he retorted in his usual monotone voice. "Saiyuri" she replied, casting him a questioning look. "Hn, no" he responded, but Amaya noticed the change in his voice.

"You forget, Kage, that I was a Gypsy, so I'm trained to recognive the pitch of anybodys voice, so I can tell that yours changed." She stated with a sly smile, "It's ok to admit that you like her, her birthday IS only 5 days away.  
She heard the Retribution stop, jogging to catch up to him "You know, you don't have to get her anything, she won't expect you to know her Birthday anyway" she compromised, grinning at the poor guys uneasyness.

When they reached Saiyuri they noticed the other team badgering the wizard,  
hoping to make her tell them the location of the 3rd feather. "Did you guys find it?" Yasu asked with slight dismay. "Nope, how about a hint, Saiyuri"  
Amaya asked her. "Mkay, you'll find the 3rd feather on the 1st floor, at the place of my birth" she responded happily, and skipped off to do the unpeakable to a poor, defenseless, Plasma.

The two teams took off, Yasu and Isamu, not ignorant to Saiyuri's past,  
decided to wander randomly. However, Kage knew exactly where to go.  
He lead the ebony haired shelter to a minature maze of stone slabs with Moonlight Flowers, Orcs, Bon guns, Munaks, and Baphomets carved itno them.  
Rushing to the 'end' of the maze he plucked the poor feather from the mane of a stone Baphomet, sending Amaya to alert the others, he decided to walk back to Saiyuri, thinking of a prize the whole way.

Cupcakes supplied by my salve/boyfriend/beta reader/partner in crime/thing.  
We also call him girly boy, mew mew, and behind his back he's Allana, or 'My Girlfriend' but don't tell him that ; He knows, dosn't he?... 


End file.
